Lime
English Pronunciation * , * Etymology 1 , from . Cognate with Danish ( < Old Norse ), Dutch , German ; Latin . Noun # any gluey or adhesive substance; something which traps or captures someone # A white alkaline substance, calcium oxide, obtained from limestone; quicklime #:* 1952: Lime, which is the product of the burning of chalk or limestone, might be bought ready burnt, or it could be burnt in kilns specially constructed in the neighbourhood of the building operations. — L.F. Salzman, Building in England, page 149. # A dry white powder (calcium hydroxide). Derived terms * chloride of lime * delime * limekiln * limelight * limelighter * limescale * limestone * limewater * quicklime * slaked lime * soda lime * unslaked lime * white lime See also * asbestos * calcareous * calcify * calcine * calcium * calcium hydroxide * calcspar * calc-tufa * calculus * calx * chalk Translations * Albanian: gëlqere * Armenian: * Bulgarian: вар * Catalan: calç * Chechen: * Croatian: * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Finnish: kalkki, kalsiumoksidi, also poltettu kalkki, sammuttamaton kalkki (?) * French: * Georgian: * German: Kalk , Branntkalk * Hungarian: * Ido: * Ingush: * Italian: * Japanese: 石灰 (せっかい,sekkai) * Laz: * Macedonian: * Ossetian: *: Digor: *: Iron: * Persian: (gac) * Polish: wapno , wapno niegaszone * Romanian: var and * Russian: * Spanish: * Turkish: * Finnish: kalsiumhydroksidi, sammutettu kalkki * German: Löschkalk * Polish: wodorotlenek wapnia * Spanish: , Verb # To treat with calcium hydroxide or calcium oxide (lime). Translations * Czech: vápnit * Finnish: * Macedonian: * Polish: wapnowanie * * Spanish: Etymology 2 An alteration of , a variant form of . Noun # A deciduous tree of the genus Tilia, especially Tilia X vulgaris; the linden tree, or its wood Related terms * linden Translations * Albanian: * Armenian: * Bosnian: * Czech: * Dutch: linde , lindeboom * Finnish: * French: * German: , * Hungarian: , * Italian: * Latin: * Macedonian: * Polish: * Portuguese: tília * Romanian: * Russian: * Serbian: *: Cyrillic: липа *: Latin: lipa * Slovene: * Spanish: Etymology 3 s and limes.]] From , from , from . Noun # A green citrus fruit, somewhat smaller and sharper-tasting than a lemon. # Any of the trees that bear limes, especially Citrus aurantiifolia # A light, somewhat yellowish, green colour associated with the fruits of a lime tree. #: #: # A piece of fanfiction with suggestive or erotic, but not explicit content. Derived terms * key lime * key lime pie * lemon lime * lemon and lime * limeade * lime-green * lime juice * lime-juicer * limequat * lime tree looper * limey See also * fur up * gimlet * lemon * plaster * sour * Appendix:Colours Translations * Arabic: * Catalan: llima * Chinese: ** Mandarin: * Czech: limeta * Danish: * Dutch: * Finnish: lime, limetti * French: , * German: , * Hebrew: * Hungarian: * Icelandic: súraldin * Indonesian: * Italian: * Japanese: * Macedonian: * Maltese: lumiċell * Navajo: * Polish: lima , limeta , limonka * Portuguese: * Russian: * Spanish: * Sundanese: * Bosnian: * Dutch: limoenenboom * Finnish: lime(puu), limetti(puu) * German: , * Icelandic: * Macedonian: * Maltese: lumiċella * Polish: * Portuguese: * Russian: * Serbian: *: Cyrillic: липа *: Latin: lipa * Spanish: limero * Dutch: limoengeel, limoengroen * Finnish: limenvihreä, limetinvihreä * Icelandic: gulgrænn , gulgræn , gulgrænt * Japanese: ライム色(raimuiro) * Macedonian: * Maltese: * Polish: żółtozielony * Russian: * : citrono * : lima (1); limiero (2); calce (vive) (3); calce (extincte) (4); (color de) lima (5); tilia (6) * : cal (viva) (3); cal (extinta) (4); cor de lima (5); tília (6) Adjective # Containing lime or lime juice. # Having the aroma or flavor of lime. # Lime-green. Translations * Dutch: * Finnish: * French: * German: * Italian: * Polish: limonowy * Russian: * Spanish: , * Turkish: , * Ukrainian: * Vietnamese: Etymology 4 Back-formation from . Verb # To hang out, pass time on the streets. Etymology 5 From lime (the fruit) as comparable to lemon (a more explicit rating in anime). Noun # A fan fiction story that stops short of full, explicit descriptions of sexual activity; a story characterized by PG-13 level explicitness; or one that approaches an intimate scene, and then goes "off-camera", with the intimacy left to the reader's imagination. Anagrams * * Emil * mile Category:Colors Category:Fruits Category:Greens Category:Trees ---- Danish Noun # lime Inflection Verb # to glue Category:da:Fruits ---- French Pronunciation * * Etymology 1 . Noun # file (tool) Derived terms * lime à ongles * limer Etymology 2 From , from . Noun # lime (fruit, tree) Synonyms * limette Anagrams * * miel * mile Category:French nouns ---- Galician Verb # # ---- Italian Noun lime # Anagrams * * elmi * meli ---- Spanish Verb # # # # cs:lime de:lime es:lime fa:lime fr:lime ko:lime io:lime it:lime kn:lime lt:lime jbo:lime hu:lime my:lime no:lime pl:lime pt:lime ru:lime simple:lime fi:lime ta:lime te:lime th:lime tr:lime vi:lime zh:lime